After Two Years
by Black Key
Summary: Ini adalah sepengal kisah Makio dan Jun dua tahun setelah Jun tahu kalau Makio merupakan penerus generasi ke-3 geng yakuza besar, Kantou Sharp Fang. Makio x Jun, Yaoi, MPREG.


Tittle: After Two Years.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Sakaki Makio (30th)

Sakurakoji (Sakaki) Jun (19th)

Other Cast:

Sakaki Kiichi

Sakaki Mikio

Kazu

Fandom: My Boss My Hero.

Chap: 1 of 1

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg, Little Humor, Pedofil.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Pertama kali buat ff di fanfom ini jadi mohon commentnya.

Summary: Ini adalah sepengal kisah Makio dan Jun dua tahun setelah Jun tahu kalau Makio merupakan penerus generasi ke-3 geng yakuza besar, Kantou Sharp Fang.

_o0o_

Jun Pov…

"Ugh…" Aku mengeliatkan tubuh pelan, pagi hari baru saja tiba membuatku harus segera mengakhiri tidur nyenyakku semalam. Banyak yang harus kulakukan sekarang tapi sebelumnya aku harus membangunkan pria yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sampingku sambil melingkarkan salah satu lengan kekarnya di pinggangku. Pria yang tengah tertidur memelukku kini adalah pria yang telah memberikan warna bagi kehidupanku. Namanya Sakaki Makio, dia pria yang sangat hebat. Walau pun di dalam darahnya mengalir darah seorang yakuza tapi dia memiliki hati yang begitu hangat.

Aku memiringkan posisi tidurku, kutatap wajah tertidurnya seraya mengusap pelan lengannya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangku. Dia banyak berubah sekarang, berbeda sekali dengan saat-saat dulu pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Yah, siapa yang akan mengira kalau tiga tahun terlewati begitu saja setelah hari dimana aku pertama kali mengenalnya dulu. Dan siapa yang mengira kalau sekarang aku menjadi istri sahnya, menjadi seorang lady bagi ketua yakuza besar Kantou Sharp Fang.

"Makky, bangun." Ucapku lembut sambil mengusap tattoo naga di bahu kirinya, Makky tidur tanpa menggunakan bajunya, mungkin dia kepanasan semalam maklum saja ini sudah masuk musim panas. Tak ada respon dari suamiku ini, tampaknya ia terlalu lelah belajar seharian penuh di tambah lagi harus mengerjakan banyak tugas. Makky gagal dalam ujian kelulusan dua tahun yang lalu dan dia memilih mengulang bersekolah dari awal di salah satu SMA swasta, Sarafune Senior High School, Makky benar-benar ingin lulus untuk memenuhi syarat yang di berikan ayahnya sebagai penganti terpilihnya ia menjadi penerus generasi ke-3 Kantou Sharp Fang. Dan yah, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana bodohnya dia karena itulah mau tak mau suamiku ini harus mengikuti pelajaran di tambahan selama liburan musim panas ini.

"Makky, bangun." Ucapku lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya tapi ia hanya mengerang pelan dan kembali nyenyak tertidur. Aku tahu dia sangat lelah harus belajar seharian dan di tambah lagi harus mengurus organisasi yakuza milikknya yang untung saja sedikit mendapat bantuan dari Mikio tapi tetap saja hari ini dia harus berangkat ke sekolah, aku tak ingin dia membolos barang sehari saja.

"MAKKY BANGUN!" Ucapku berteriak di telingganya, dia yang kaget langsung bangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya tapi sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar buktinya saja dia malah terdiam dengan mulut terbuka dan tampaknya ia sedikit kesal karena ku bangunkan dengan paksa tadi.

"BAKA! BERANINYA KAU MEMBANGUN…" Makky berteriak marah padaku dengan tampang anehnya itu yang membuat matanya menyipit sempurna tapi teriakannya tadi langsung terputus saat ia menatapku yang memasang wajah kesalku seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Ju… Ju… Jun…" Ucapnya tergagap.

"Hai, kau pikir siapa lagi?" Tanyaku dengan nada sing a song, Makky mengaruk tengkuknya dan memasang cengiran aneh di bibirnya.

"Iie." Jawabnya pelan.

"Cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi, kau ada jadwal sekolah bukan. Jangan sampai terlambat ne." Ucapku seraya turun dari ranjang kami lalu menarinnya ikut turun dari atas ranjang dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tampaknya Makky benar-benar masih mengantuk buktinya saja matanya masih terpejam saat aku mendorongnya tadi, "Cepatlah mandi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Ucapku lalu beranjak dari kamar mandi tapi keburu ditahan oleh suamiku tadi.

"Nani?" Tanyaku seraya menatap kearahnya.

"Morning Kiss." Balas Makky dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam dan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Iie! Mandilah dulu." Balasku, Makky membuka matanya dan mendesah keras.

"Ayolah, sekali saja," Pintanya, kugelengkan kepalaku tanda menolak, "Kau pelit sekali pada suamimu ini," Ucapnya merajuk, aku memasang wajah seolah-olah tak perduli, "Hai, hai, kalau kau mau memberikannya aku tak akan beranjak kemana pun." Ucap Makky lagi yang kembali berjalan kearah ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana lalu kembali mengulung tubuhnya itu dengan selimut tebal kami.

"Makky," Ucapku dengan nada manja seraya menghampiri suamiku tadi yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut lalu mengeleng pelan padaku, "Makky, kau harus segera bersiap-siap kau bisa terlambat nanti." Rayuku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Iie." Balasnya sambil membuang wajahnya dariku, mengesalkan.

"Baik, kalau kau tak segera bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke sekolah nanti malam jangan tidur denganku." Ucapku mengancam, Makky langsung mendudukan tubuhnya seraya mendesah keras dan menatap tajam kearahku.

"Hontou ni?" Tanyanya, aku menahan tawaku saat melihat matanya yang membulat sempurnah dan seolah-olah mau keluar dari tempatnya itu. Ku anggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban, "NO!" Teriaknya nyarik membuatku harus menutup kupingku.

"Urusai! Cepat mandi dan segera bersiap-siap kalau kau masih mau tidur denganku nanti malam." Balasku seraya beranjak menuju lemari kami untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan nanti.

"Morning Kiss." Pintanya lagi, kutatap ia tajam membuatnya mendesah keras lagi. Usia suamiku ini sudah 30 tahun tapi entah kenapa sikapnya sangat mirip dengan anak-anak, apa mungkin karena dia bergaul dengan anak-anak berusia 16 tahun selama di sekolah jadi jiwanya terbawa muda kembali? "Kau benar-benar sangat pelit pada suami tercintamu ini." Ucapnya dengan bibirnya yang di manyunkan dan segera beranjak dari atas ranjang lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Makky." Panggilku, dia langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Nani?" Tanya masih dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Aku mendekatinya lalu mengecup bibirnya tadi kilat.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu. Ku tunggu di ruang makan ne." Ucapkku padanya yang masih bengong akibat ciuman selamat pagiku tadi.

"Hai." Ucapnya girang, "Begitu baru istriku, kalau sejak tadi di beri morning kisskan aku bisa cepat bersiap-siap." Guman Makky pelan seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkan suamiku tadi sambil menyiapkan keperluannya.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Di ruang makan yang tak terlalu besar itu tampak sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi sendok-garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring saja. Keempat pria yang tak lain adalah Sakaki Kiichi sang kepala keluarga, Sakaki Makio sang penerus generasi ke-3, Sakaki Mikio si bungsu dan Sakaki Jun sang menantu tampak menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dalam diam sampai sebuah dehaman pelan terdengar dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Jadi!" Ucap Kiichi mengawali kalimatnya dengan nada tinggi seperti biasa, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Kiichi pada sang anak sulung yang tengah asik melahap omlete di piringnya, bahkan saat sang ayah bertanya si bungsu Sakaki tadi masih tetap asik dengan makannya sampai akhirnya Jun menyadarkannya dengan cubitan pelan di paha.

"Itai!" Pekik Makio keras seraya menatap kearah sang istri yang duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus pahanya yang tadi mendapat hadiah sayang dari istrinya itu, "Nani?" Tanya Makio pada Jun, Jun membalasnya dengan kode lirikan pada sang ayah mertua.

"Ah, tadi bertanya apa?" Tanya Makio sambil menatap sang ayah.

"Otousan bertanya tentang sekolahmu, aniki." Jawab Mikio tenang lalu menyesap teh hangat di dalam cangkir miliknya.

"Oh, seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menarik," Balas Makio santai lalu kembali menyantap sarapan paginya, "Nani?" Tanya Makio pada Jun yang menatapnya tajam, ia tahu sang istri sedikit tak suka dengan jawabnya tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Makio belum terbiasa bercerita selain tentang masalah geng pada sang ayah walau sudah tiga tahun ia mencobanya, "A... ano. De… de… de… drama." Ucap Makio akhirnya walau dengan tergagap.

"De… de… de.. drama, nani?" Tanya Kiichi dengan mengikuti gaya gagap sang anak.

"Datanglah diakhir pekan nanti." Ucap Makio cepat dengan wajah tertunduk lalu segera melahap sarapan di piringnya dengan cepat sebagai pengalih rasa malunya.

"Sonna! Kalau begitu ayo datang bertiga ke acara Makio, Mikio-kun, Jun-Chan." Balas Kiichi seraya menatap kearah anak bungsu dan menantunya. Makio langsung melatap sang ayah, adik dan istrinya bergantian.

"Hai, aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku kalau begitu. Ganbante ne, aniki!" Ucap Mikio memberi semangat pada sang kakak yang tersenyum senang.

"Berjuanglah, jangan kecewakan kami nanti." Timpal Jun sambil tersenyum pada Makio.

"Hai!" Balas Makio semangat.

"Jun-Chan, ini pudding pesananmu." Ucap Kazu yang tiba-tiba datang membawa sebuah gelas kecil berisi pudding caramel di tangannya. Jun tampak senang apa lagi saat Kazu meletakkan pudding tadi di atas meja di samping piringnya yang sudah kosong. Kazu yang terlalu semangat tanpa sengaja menyengol cangkir teh milik Makio membuat teh hangat tadi tumpah membasahi celana sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam kotak-kotak itu.

"BAKA! KAU MEMBUAT SERAGAMKU BASAH, KAU MAU KU HAJAR HUH?" Marah Makio yang langsung menarik kerah baju Kazu dan berteriak lantang di depan wajah bawahannya yang sangat setia itu hingga membuat Jun ketakutan. Walau sudah enam bulan menikah dengan Makio, Jun tetap saja belum terbiasa dengan dunia keras yang di jalani suaminya itu. Buktinya saja seperti sekarang ini, setiap kali Makio marah pada anak buahnya yang di iringi dengan bentakan penuh makian dan kekerasan Jun pasti langsung ketakutan dan bertingkah seperti orang yang terkena asma.

"Baka aniki, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat hentikan itu, kau tak lihat Jun-Chan ketakutan melihatmu?" Ucap Mikio santai seraya mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Makio yang masih memegang erat kerah baju Kazu tampak melirikan pandangannya pada Jun yang ketakutan sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Gomen nasai," Ucap Makio kalem lalu melepaskan cengkamannya pada kerah baju Kazu membuat tubuh pemuda tadi langsung jatuh ke lantai. Makio tampak membenarkan jas yang di pakainya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di bagian dada seolah-olah membuang debu yang menempel di jasnya tadi, "Ano! Sejak kapan kau mulai memakan makanan manis? Bukankah kau tak suka makanan manis?" Tanya Makio pada Jun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri hingga membuat Jun bisa merasakan nafas hangat sang suami yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini bawaan bayi. Karena ayahnya menyukai makanan manis terutama pudding sepertinya dia jadi menyukainya juga. Hum… Oishii," Jelas Jun lalu mulai melahap pudding yang tadi di beri Kazu. Jun tampak tersenyum bahagia sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu. Saat ini Jun memang tengah mengandung anak Makio dan usia kandungannya baru empat bulan, Jun hamil dua bulan setelah mereka menikah, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jun pada sang suami yang tak berkedip sedikit pun menatapnya.

"Apakah benar-benar enak?" Tanya Makio, Jun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengemut sendok yang tadi di gunakannya untuk memakan pudding, "Kau mulai mengidam lagi?" Tanya Makio lagi.

"Sepertinya, jadi kau harus bekerja ekstra o-tou-san." Jawab Jun dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"NO!" Teriak Makio kencang seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, teriakan kerasnya tadi membuat Kiichi, Mikio dan Jun menutup telingga mereka rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan mereka. Tampaknya nasib-nasib sial sedang menghantui Makio saat ini. Demi apa pun, Makio paling benci kalau harus meladeni Jun yang sedang ngidam. Meladeni Jun saat sedang ngidam sama saja berada di dasar neraka terdalam. Padahal baru dua minggu Makio tenang karena Jun tidak mengalami masa ngidamnya lagi tapi sekarang tampaknya hari-hari penderitaan Makio kembali terulang. Jujur saja, Makio lebih memilih bertarung melawan 50 orang seorang diri dan mengerjakan banyak soal-soal ujian dari pada harus meladeni ngidamnya Jun yang bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap itu.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 23 November 2012, 06.37 AM.

Sepertinya ff ini ff pertama dalam bahasa indonesia di fandom My Boss My Hero. Mohon commentnya buat yang baca ya.


End file.
